


After the Première

by shinealightonme



Category: Hail Caesar! (2016)
Genre: Boy & Girl Detective, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: "It would be nice, to go out like real people."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



"It would be nice, to go out like real people."

Hobie looked puzzled. "We are real people."

Carlotta thought. "People who don't stumble over blackmail plots."

"T'would be nice," Hobie intoned, like the words hurt his mouth.

"Why're you putting on that voice?"

"Mr. Laurence says, talk how I feel comfortable." Hobie shifted. "But I'll get it one of these days."

Carlotta kissed Hobie. "I like how you talk."

The gangsters they were watching must have heard the theatrical smack of her lips. "You there!"

"I reckon we oughta get outta here."

Carlotta grabbed his hand. "I reckon you're right!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, you can [reblog it on tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/155242746995/after-the-premi%C3%A8re-shinealightonme-hail%22).


End file.
